<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Позвоните в «Самые лучшие магические услуги Бруклина для вас»! by Lali45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577346">Позвоните в «Самые лучшие магические услуги Бруклина для вас»!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45'>Lali45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Dragon Steve, Dragons, Exorcisms, M/M, Magical Realism, Not Serious, Possession, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Witch Bucky, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история, в которой в кофеварке Стива завелась нечистая сила и ему нужна небольшая магическая помощь, чтобы изгнать ее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Позвоните в «Самые лучшие магические услуги Бруклина для вас»!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481051">Call Brooklyn's Best For All Your Witchy Needs!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/attackofthezee">attackofthezee (noxlunate)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tекст вычитывала Kana_Go. Спасибо за бетинг!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стив считает весьма вероятным, что в его кофеварке завелась нечистая сила.</p><p>Нет. Поправка.</p><p>Стив <em>знает</em>, что в его кофеварке завелась нечистая сила.</p><p>Она отказывается варить кофе, который бы не был похож на первичный бульон, а сегодня утром Стив проснулся от ее вопля. Так что да, он однозначно имеет дело с одержимым кухонным электроприбором.</p><p>– Почему ты просто не избавишься от этой штуки и не купишь новую? – спрашивает Сэм, не осознавая, по-видимому, какое оскорбление наносит самой этой идеей.</p><p>Кофеварка пронзительно верещит и зловеще дергается на столешнице, ее шнур угрожающе шуршит, а сверху пузырится первобытная жижа.</p><p>Стив успокаивающе поглаживает ее по крышке и говорит: «Ш-ш-ш, он не всерьез», – а потом отвечает Сэму:</p><p>– Я не могу от нее <em>избавиться</em>. Она была отличной кофеваркой столько лет.</p><p>Кроме того, Стив, возможно, чуточку, совсем немножечко привязан к своим <em>вещам</em>. Сэм любит называть его скопидомом, хотя это <em>нелепо</em> и совершенно не соответствует действительности. </p><p>Он хмурится, глядя на липкую слизь, приставшую к руке, и трясет пальцами, пытаясь избавиться от нее.</p><p>– Ладно, парень, ладно. Но тебе нужно обратиться к кому-нибудь насчет этого дерьма, потому что сдается мне, слизи становится все больше.</p><p><em> Черт</em>, он прав.</p><p> </p><p>Наступает момент, когда Стив уже совершенно не может обойтись без утренней чашки кофе, и ему приходится признать свое поражение, извиниться перед кофеваркой и пойти искать ближайшую кофейню.</p><p>И вот, когда он уже наполовину выпил свою тройную порцию карамельного мокко с миндальным молоком и без взбитых сливок, он находит на доске объявлений это.</p><p>На листе бумаги для принтера сверху большими буквами написано: «Вам нужны услуги ведьмы?» – а вслед за этим: «Позвоните “Самым лучшим язвам Бруклина” – мы предоставляем все магические услуги для вас! Мы предлагаем заклинания, обереги, эликсиры, легкие сглазы, обряды изгнания, узелковую магию, верные способы привлечь внимание любимых (БЕЗ ЛЮБОВНЫХ ЧАР!) и даже можем позаботиться о ваших растениях! Справьтесь сегодня насчет всех магических услуг, которые вам нужны!»</p><p>Пытаясь удержать кофе в одной руке, Стив откапывает в сумке телефон и фотографирует объявление, чтобы потом позвонить.</p><p> </p><p>Стив совершенно не вспоминает о нем до тех пор, пока три дня спустя кофеварка не начинает хлестать своим шнуром из стороны в сторону, как рассерженная кошка, и пронзительно вопить всякий раз, когда он пытается войти в кухню.</p><p>Первобытной слизи определенно становится все больше.</p><p>– Вы позвонили Наташе, – говорит голос, когда Стив набирает номер.</p><p>– Э-э, я позвонил «Самым лучшим язвам Бруклина»?</p><p>– О, правильно, это мы. Что мы можем сделать для вас сегодня, Стив? – спрашивает Наташа, и Стив сдерживает желание указать, что он не называл своего имени. Она <em>колдунья</em>, и естественно, что ей известны странные вещи.</p><p>– Я считаю, у меня завелась нечистая сила.</p><p>– Считаете?</p><p>– Знаю. Я знаю, что у меня завелась нечистая сила. Она э-э-э… выделяет первобытную слизь.</p><p>– Звучит довольно скверно, – учитывая проблему с имуществом Стива, голос звучит подозрительно бодро, и Стив может слышать скрип ручки и звук, напоминающий пережевывание жвачки. – Мы устроим вам встречу с нашим специалистом. В четыре подойдет? Разумеется, подойдет. Вот в это время вы и увидитесь.</p><p>Связь прерывается, и Стив некоторое время хлопает глазами, чувствуя себя так, словно его только что переехали.</p><p> </p><p>Ровно в четыре часа, минута в минуту, Стив открывает дверь, рассчитывая увидеть нечто <em>невероятно</em> отличное от того, что лицезреет в итоге.</p><p>Было бы ложью сказать, что он не ожидал увидеть старую сморщенную леди или, возможно, даже чрезвычайно готичную девушку, почти подростка. Он не рассчитывал ни на кого мускулистого, высокого и охренительно <em>прекрасного</em>.</p><p>И нет, Стив вовсе не хочет заграбастать его себе, как самую большую, самую лучшую груду блестящих вещей, которую он когда-либо видел.</p><p>Ладно, Стив <em>однозначно и решительно</em> хочет заграбастать его себе, как самую большую, самую лучшую груду блестящих вещей, которую он когда-либо видел.</p><p>– Я насчет нечистой силы, – произносит мужчина после того, как Стив молчит и пялится на него так долго, что, вероятно, это уже просто невежливо.</p><p>– О! Верно! Ну да, конечно, заходите. Это на кухне. Не слишком беспокойтесь насчет шипения, я не думаю, что она на самом деле нападет или еще что-нибудь сделает, – говорит Стив, проводя мужчину в квартиру и непосредственно на кухню.</p><p>Кофеварка издает булькающий звук, который Стив начал воспринимать как аналог рычания, и злобно покачивается из стороны в сторону.</p><p>– <em>Эй</em>, будь любезной с нашим гостем. Он здесь, чтобы привести тебя в порядок, – говорит Стив и получает в ответ что-то вроде обескураженного журчания.</p><p>– Вы с ней разговариваете? – спрашивает высокий, темноволосый и блестящий.</p><p>– А что еще прикажете делать? Теперь в ней хороший кофе не приготовишь, – отвечает Стив, указывая на вязкую слизь, которая в данный момент поднимается из глубин кофеварки и пузырится сверху, переливаясь через край и заливая кухонный стол.</p><p>Мужчина выглядит так, словно не очень понимает, как на это реагировать.</p><p>– Кстати, я Баки, – говорит он вместо ответа. Потом тыкает пальцем в слизь, очень осторожно нюхает ее, а после слегка прикасается кончиком пальца к своему языку. Зрелище немного противное, но в то же время странным образом очаровательное.</p><p>– Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Баки, – говорит Стив, ощущая теплоту этого имени как нечто материальное.</p><p>– Твоя кофеварка, безусловно, одержима.</p><p>– Ну да, я вообще-то уже понял.</p><p>– Ты же понимаешь, что просто купить новую обойдется дешевле, чем что-то из нее изгонять, так? – спрашивает Баки с искренним беспокойством, словно считает, что Стив действительно этого не осознает.</p><p>Сэму или кому-то еще Стив мог бы сказать то же, что и всегда. Что миссис Кофеварка – это распрекрасная кофеварка, которая преданно готовила кофе для Стива на протяжении многих лет, и он просто <em>не может</em> так поступить с ней. Сэм, в отличие от гостя, не рождает у Стива иррационального страстного желания обвиться вокруг него и радостно выпускать дым из носа.</p><p>
  <em>Смешно.</em>
</p><p>– Я знаю. Я просто <em>не могу</em>, – говорит Стив, немного запинаясь. – Дракон, – добавляет он, указывая на себя, а потом продолжает, указывая на кофеварку и все остальное на кухне: – Драконье имущество.</p><p>Баки издает что-то вроде «а-а-а», слегка кивнув.</p><p>– Магия делает нас странными, – говорит он, изгибая губы в улыбке, которая заставила бы хвостик Стива буквально вилять, если бы он сейчас был в нужной ипостаси. – Я обзавелся, по ощущениям, половиной теплицы, битком набитой растениями. Я находил их едва живыми и получал любыми способами, но, безусловно, не воровал. Потому что это было бы противозаконно.</p><p>– Я уверен, что тебе грозило бы суровое наказание за похищение растений, – шутит Стив, запрыгивая на столешницу напротив той, что сейчас превращается в первобытное болото.</p><p>– Точно, а я слишком симпатичный для тюрьмы, – Баки шутит в ответ, несмотря на то что это, скорее всего, правда. – Однако я и впрямь должен начать разбираться с твоей проблемой. Ты можешь потусоваться здесь, если хочешь, или пойти и заняться своими делами. На это может уйти какое-то время, – добавляет он, и в его голосе звучат извиняющиеся нотки.</p><p>– Я побуду здесь, если можно. Я никогда раньше не видел обряда изгнания.</p><p>– Отлично. Только не пересекай линий, нанесенных мелом, и ненароком не попади в портал.</p><p>И затем, прежде чем Стив успевает потребовать объяснений, он стягивает с себя куртку, открывая одну <em>очень</em> красивую мускулистую руку и одну <em>металлическую</em>, отворачивается и приступает к работе.</p><p>Стив проводит по меньшей мере несколько минут, залипнув на руке. <em>Блестящей</em>, металлической, однозначно созданной с помощью магии, покрытой бОльшим количеством рун, чем Стив даже способен определить, <em>прекрасной руке</em>.</p><p>За этим следует множество сделанных мелом чертежей, много фраз на языке, похожем на латынь, который Стив абсолютно не понимает, по меньшей мере пять разных порталов, в которые Стив старается не заглядывать, и пятнадцать минут безостановочного визга кофеварки.</p><p>Впрочем, когда все заканчивается, кухня очищена от слизи, и кофеварка варит то, что совсем не похоже на грязь, заполнявшую ее прежде.</p><p>Баки <em>привел ее в порядок</em>. Стив так счастлив, что готов его расцеловать.</p><p>Он не делает этого. Но факт остается фактом, он<em> готов</em>.</p><p>Вместо этого Стив вытаскивает две кружки и говорит:</p><p>– В качестве награды ты должен остаться на чашку кофе.</p><p>Ответная улыбка Баки вызывает у Стива ассоциации с теплым, уютным местечком, на котором приятно лежать, свернувшись в клубочек. Баки улыбается и говорит:</p><p>– Знаешь что? Я останусь. Я ее заслужил.</p><p> </p><p>Три часа, две кофеварки и шесть невнимательно просмотренных серий «Друзей» спустя Стив изо всех сил сопротивляется настоятельному желанию затащить Баки Барнса обратно в свою квартиру.</p><p>Нелепо испытывать подобные чувства к человеку, которого он знает всего несколько часов, но если дракон что-то и распознает хорошо, так это чертово сокровище.</p><p>– Пятница, – говорит Баки, прислонившись к дверному косяку и глядя на Стива сверху вниз с таким выражением лица, которое, как надеется Стив, можно назвать <em>нежным</em>, и это не просто злые шутки его воображения.</p><p>– А что с пятницей?</p><p>– Именно в этот день ты пойдешь со мной на свидание.</p><p>– Ты что, теперь ясновидящий?</p><p>– Нет, я просто знаю, что ты согласишься.</p><p>– Хм, сначала я, наверное, должен подумать об этом, – говорит Стив. Он врет и, пожалуй, врет очень неумело.</p><p>– Ммм, уверен, что ты согласишься, – повторяет Баки, улыбаясь так, словно он почему-то находит Стива невероятно занятным. – Я заеду за тобой в шесть, Роджерс.</p><p>– Договорились.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>